Patent Document 1 discloses a parking support device of a vehicle which can reduce a misalignment of a parking position of a vehicle. The parking support device includes a camera, a first vehicle guiding unit that recognizes a position of a power-transmitting unit outside the vehicle using an image acquired from the camera and guides the vehicle to the power-transmitting unit, a power-receiving unit that receives power from the power-transmitting unit in a wireless manner, a second vehicle guiding unit that guides the vehicle on the basis of the power received by the power-receiving unit, and a control unit that performs a process of stopping movement of the vehicle when the power received from the power-transmitting unit by the power-receiving unit does not satisfy a first condition in spite of movement of the vehicle exceeding a predetermined distance by a vehicle drive unit after the first vehicle guiding unit is no longer able to detect the position of the power-transmitting unit in the image.
In addition, a wireless power-supplying system that supplies power from a power-transmitting device including a power-transmitting coil to a power-receiving device including a power-receiving coil using magnetism has been proposed (for example, see Patent Document 2). For example, the power-transmitting device includes a transmitting-side power converter that rectifies AC power from an AC power source and adjusts a voltage thereof, an inverter circuit that converts the power from the power converter into AC power, and a transmitting-side pad that generates a magnetic field on the basis of AC power input from the inverter circuit.